What's with the Gang?
by StephBender0791
Summary: Almost all the gang is together, they find Ponyboy after a fight . But where are Steve and Johnny? and why are Sodapop and twobit so upset?  read and find out! also this is taking place the beginning of BookMovie.Enjoy! and tell me what you think!


The Outsiders… with a twist.

When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: How much money I was going to get out of the "Outsiders" Movie and why was there music playing as I walked out?? As I walked the music got louder and a bunch of Socs started following me.

Pony: Jesus Christ! Could someone get rid of that music!!?!

As I was saying… A Bunch of Socs started following me has I walked home. I was alone

(In Pony's Head: Shit I really wish I had a switch blade or something.. oh well I'm not the one who dies in the movie.. Shit did I say to much?? Frances is gonna kill me!!)

Bob: Lookie Lookie Randy!!! It's that Greaser, Horse head or something…

Pony: It's Ponyboy Jackass!!

Bob: Well it seems are friend has a nice attitude .. Lets get him!!!!

( Bob and his monkey men friends jump out of the car and jump Ponyboy.)

Bob: Ha ha!! What are you going to do now Greaser… Hey where's that music coming from?? ( Bob looks around , as Bob turns around Pony kicks Bob in the family Jewels. Sending Bob down for the count.)

Pony: ( running down the street looking for the gang) Darry!!! Soda!!! Two-Bit!!! Anyone?! The Socs are after me again!! Thank God that music that was coming out of no where distracted them!!!

Soda: Pony !! are you alright!? We thought they killed you!! Oh Baby brother your ok!!( picks Pony up into a bear hug)

Pony: Soda….. I …. Can't …… Breath..!!!!

Soda: Sorry ( Drops Pony on the ground.)

Pony: Oww!!! I didn't mean drop me Sodapop!!

Soda: Sorry again. Hey where's that music coming from Pony??

Pony: No one know….( looks over his shoulder and sees Two-bit dancing to it.)

Darry: Hey lets go home and have some Chocolate cake and Beer…what do ya say Pony??( Darry also picks Pony up, He hugs him, then drops him just like Soda.)

Pony: What's with you guys?! Picking me up and dropping me on my ass!!

Soda: What do you mean???

Pony: forget it. Hey Two- Bit : you've been quiet. And that's not like you!! What wrong??

Two-Bit: sniff They …. sniffThey……. Cancelled ….. MICKEY MOUSE!!!!! WHAAAA!!!! WHY?!!! WHY!!!!!.( Two- Bit starts pounding on the ground with his fists )

Pony: Oh…. Sorry I asked then….so what about that Chocolate cake??? ( the gang walks home to the Curtis House. ) hey has anyone seen Steve??? It's been a week.

Soda: ( Soda starts to cry) They….They… took him….. away …… from …. ME!!!!!

( falls to his knees and looks up at the sky with his hands out) Why God Why!!!!

Pony: Ok then….I would really like that cake now!! ( Pony looks around and both Two- Bit and Soda are holding on to one another crying there eye out) Ok this is getting really weird….( Pony is the first to walk into the house , he lays right on the couch tired from running away from the Socs and having to hear Soda and Two- Bit cry. But is quickly pushed off , and is now flat on the floor)

Dally: Get off of my Couch Ponydope!! ( Dally quickly lays down were Pony was a second ago)

Pony: Hey! I was laying there!! ( Pony walks away in a huff.)

Dally : Too bad squirt .

Pony: (in a low voice) Bastard….

Dally: WHAT WAS THAT PONYSHIT!!?!!

Pony: Oh Nothing!!( gives Dally the Finger. Out of nowhere Steve fly's through the door)

HiHohjhh ee kfsdflkklkdkdskkkdkcd

dsfksjwui asjdajjda Soda: ( squeals like a little girl) OH MY GOD!! STEVE YOUR BACK!!!!

Pony: Steve I thought they took you away….?

Steve: yeah I went to Florida for the week with the folks.

Soda: ( crying like a baby, with his arms wrapped around Steve's legs ) I thought they took you away for good!!!

Steve: ( talking to Pony) He always gets upset when I go away for a week…

Pony: yeah I see…Hey where's Johnnycakes??

Darry: I don't know. We thought you knew Pony…

Pony : how would I know?? I was getting chased by Socs !!

Darry: Shrugs Maybe he went to Mexico or something…

Two-Bit: Hey! It's a Postcard from Johnny!!! He's in Mexico!

Darry: Told you…

Two-Bit: It says: " Dear Gang, I'm having a great time in Mexico . Met a lot of girls that say they dig the quiet type.. and now I'm marrying a girl named Rosie Perez….

Steve: Rosie Perez!?

Two- Bit: Let me finish Steve!!! As I was saying… " I'm going to marry a girl named Rosie Perez and we are going to open up a stored called " Johnnycakes Cakes!" and live happily ever after!! Oh and Two- Bit sorry about Mickey getting cancelled!! I'll visit soon!! Love, Johnnycakes."

Dally : Wow Johnny just up and left us!! That little Bastard!!

Two- Bit: ( is crying again because Johnny talked about Mickey Mouse. Poor Two-Bit.)

Pony: Johnny was my best pal!! Why would he do that?!

Darry: Because! Remember, Johnny's dream was to open a shop and call it Johnnycakes Cake!

Pony: When the hell did he say that?!

Darry: never mind….

Soda: now what??

Steve: I don't Know… You guys wanna start a Rumble with dramatic music??

All the gang: YAY!!!

So the gang and me started a rumble and won, Johnny Came to visit us with his Wife and 10 kids. All named Johnny .. Even the girls. And business is going good Johnny is now opening up a chain of " Johnnycakes Cakes!"

Oh how life is nice for The Outsiders.

THE END.


End file.
